Server Rules
= '''General Rules:''' '''Must Be 18+:''' Conan Exiles as a whole is a mature audience game. There for if you are on the discord and or the game server you must be 18+. If you are found to not be you will be permanently banned from both the Discord and gaming server. '''Role-play and Fun:''' On this server, we enjoy a good RP. This said RP comes before all other aspects. We want everyone to have as much fun as possible. That why the rules are the way they are, but if you ever feel like something is too restricting and inhibiting your creativity, simply ask an admin to see if it is possible to flex a little. '''No Griefing/Trolling:''' While on the Forgotten Realm Discord or Conan Server, we strive to create a fun loving and friendly server. If someone asks you to stop then stop easy as that. If you are found to be harassing, bullying, targeting, or any other form of hate toward anyone on these platforms you will be banned no questions asked.You and you alone are responsible for your own behavior, and you may be asked to leave or change your actions/language if you are causing issues for others. '''Match your Discord Name to your IGN (In-Game Name):''' While playing on the Forgotten Realm server, you must match your Discord name on the server to your IGN on Conan Exiles. This, for one, makes finding you for tags and such easier. Also, it creates a more immersive experience. All you need to do is find your name in Discord, Right click, and click "Change Nickname". If you wish to add another name to it to add personal touches thats fine but it must look like this: EX: IGN (Steve from my Jobs) '''All players must be able to Speak, Read, and Write English''' '''Role-play Rules:''' '''All Characters must have lore appropriate names:''' * All characters must have lore based names. No gamertags or screennames such as "G04TCODplayer"''' ''' * No names of famous people/characters such as: Conan, Ricky Bobby, or Gandolf '''All characters must be over 18+:''' Again, all players AND characters must be over the age of 18. Do not create a 10 year old character as they are not of consenting age. In this universe imagine everyone is an adult. '''Alternate Accounts:''' * One Alt is allowed per player * Main and Alt accounts may not be in the same clan * It is suggested that your 2 accounts remain in the same faction as to not conflict with other rules * Alts cannot have a conflict of interest with the main character. (Ex: You cannot have a character and RP both sides of a war. You cannot have your main RPing in Stormhold, and then go attend the war council of the attacking Cold Embrace warband on your alt.) This does not mean that you cannot have an alt in opposing factions, it only means that you cannot actively RP as both sides during a time of conflict. '''No Meta-gaming:''' * '''Meta-gaming''' is a term used in role-playing '''games''', which describes a player's use of real-life knowledge concerning the state of the game to determine their character's actions, when said character has no relevant knowledge or awareness under the circumstances. * If it is OOC knowledge it may not influence your IC knowledge * Meta-gaming is the leading cause of de-immersion in roleplaying servers. If you are found to be doing so, with proof, you will receive a warning. '''No God-Modding:''' * '''God-modding''' is taking control of another player's character during roleplay. It's frowned upon and with good reason: you only control your character and no one else's. * To avoid this please use single actions. An example of a single action is: "Tim draws his sword at Joe". Both players in this case have time to react. An example of God-Modding is: "Tim slashes at Joe cutting his arm off.". In this example "Joe" has no time to react. '''Deaths:''' * Every Character has a 3 "death" rule: ** "Death" 1: Light Wound (Character can RP but can not PvP for 24 hours real time) ** "Death" 2: Critically Wounded (Character can not RP or PvP for 24 hours real time) ** Death 3: Killed (Character is dead, a character may not be resurrected from this) * Not every literal death is a "Death". These can be determined by those in the RP session. If you both agree that it was an accident or not that serious, it does not count. * In order to make the death count easier you may react to the death roles to create a tag on Discord to help you remember your deaths. * Note: If your character is blood thirsty in nature the likelihood of Perma Death is greater. * Perma Death: Your character is dead and you must recreate a different character. Your levels will be refunded but that is all that will be. '''Helpful RP Chat tips:''' * Always try to RP first. If someone approaches you and you can't RP at the moment, just say IC that you're busy. example: "Sorry stranger I must continue my work." Just something IC first before you resort to OOC chat. Conversely, if you're farming OOC, please have the OOC tag above your head so people know not to approach you. * Make sure you use parentheses "( )" when speaking OOC in local chat and usually players use quotation marks -"- for IC. * Type /me for a blue text which will represent emotes. Example, /me gives John a smile "That is great news my friend!" * Don't use OOC slang, references, words, smiley faces �� etc while IC. Example, /me stumbles upon Ryku cutting herself LoL "Hmmm dope" or "Call me later" as these would not be realistic cases in the time period. '''PvP Rules:''' '''This is a PvP server:''' While we do love RP more, PvP is an amazing story telling tool. As such every player should expect some form of PvP. This said is admins become aware of a player only PvPing on the server they will be banned from both Discord and the Conan Exiles server. '''Intent for PvP must be declared IC before any PvP happens:''' This is initiated by typing (PvP Intent) or utilizing the '/PvP' command at the conclusion of your post. * Ex 1: John pulls out his knife on . (PvP Intent) ''Typed'' * Ex 2: John pulls out his knife on . ''Typed'' * /pvp Typed (Typing /PVP will show your declaration of PvP intent and place a red 'Hostle' tag above your head.) * If the receiving player draws their weapon on the aggressor (Player Types: Draws blade on Aggressor), escalates the situation (does not back down from the fight), and/or runs without a word, they default to accept PvP Intent. (Story progression must be made before PvP intent) * The receiving player(s) of the intent can then write out their next post, and all actions/RP are paused until all parties involved have posted. When the final player involved submits their post, the aggressor must post (PvP START) and then PvP commences. * Group encounters follow the above PvP rules, however, should your character be involved with a group who escalates PvP intent (Aggressor or Receiver), consent-sheet items will follow the party members escalating the combat. (If you are part of an aggressive clan, expect to encounter PvP) '''Consensual PvP consequences:''' If there can be an agreed upon consequence after PvP then great! If not the victor must make a choice of the consequence. '''Additional Rules:''' * Changing Weapons during PvP is '''ALLOWED''' * Changing Armor during PvP is '''NOT ALLOWED''' * After the conclusion of PvP by death (a player dies) the loser may not re-spawn and continue to fight. For all intensive purposes, you are Death, KO'ed, or Wounded. '''No Kill On Sight (KOS):''' * It is expected that all players RP before attacking other players, even if the very first post expresses PvP intent. * There are two exceptions to this rule: * If there is an ongoing battle between players and other approaches, they are free to be attacked, as it is not reasonable for those engaged in combat to cease and RP with the newly approached player. * If a player is caught trespassing. Trespassing is defined as when a player is within a WALLED IN or CLOSED OFF area. If the gate is open, then it is not trespass. If they climb over the wall, then it is trespass. Example 1: John walks up to Bob’s base and knocks on the door. This is NOT trespass! Example 2: John climbs over Bob’s Wall and start running around his crafting area. This IS trespass. * If a player is UNJUSTLY KOS’d, they do NOT have to suffer death penalties. '''Thrall:''' * Combat thralls are an act of PvP, and are subject to be killed by players. * Event log of thralls killed becomes IC knowledge. * Combat thralls should not be protecting “RP Hubs”, but are fine for protecting secure areas. * Spotting a player-killing your thralls invokes the “Trespassing” rule, and you are free to kill that player. '''Group Combat Escalation:''' * Combat Escalations for Profit must be announced in the #rumors discord channel, with the victims of the raid tagged and before the raid takes place (at least 30 Minutes Prior). (Tag the players online during the attack and faction leaders.) * The #rumors must be written from an IC perspective so it is made aware of why this Combat Escalation for Profit happened ICly. * If a Combat Escalation for Profit occurs but there is no #rumors written, it will be considered an offline Combat Escalation and appropriate actions will be taken. * '''Limit Damage '''If you are to Escalate Combat for Profit and raid someone’s base, have it be objective. Get in, destroy what you need to, and get out. Do not be a dick and destroy all their stuff. Do not level their base. '''Group Combat for Submission (War):''' * During this Combat Escalation, PvP Intent is automatically implied. (In war, you are always in combat) Regardless, each aggressor is to allow receiving members of combat a post before engagement/Combat Starts. * Combat Escalation for Submission is announced in the #rumors discord channel, with all parties involved tagged. (24 Hours must pass before a war can take place after this post). * Beyond this initiating rumor post, no other rumors are needed to signify any form of combat action until one side submits or all parties come to an agreement. * Offline Combat Escalations for Submission are still grounds for immediate ban. * Combat Escalations for Submission can end with a base being leveled. (This is frowned upon, but acceptable.) * Combat Escalations for Submission can take place as long as at least two players of each faction are online in the world. * Any complaints regarding these rules are subject to disciplinary action by an admin. * What deaths are counted during this conflict are not the Admin's responsibility. '''Building Rules:''' '''Realistic Builds:''' * Your base should be realistic. An example 10x10 house sitting atop a single sandstone pillar is not realistic. * Foundation spamming/blocking build zones is prohibited. * Thrall wheels (and the faction alternatives) are allowed to be utilized in the world as long as they are disguised in a realist setting, like a small & temporary hut. If unable to do that, you are able to transport a knocked out thrall home with the /home command. '''Violations:''' * If a build is in violation of any of these rules, admins will notify the build owner and grant them 48 hours to adjust the issue. In extreme circumstances, the allowance of time may be shortened. * If the owner of a build in violation with the rules is not present in discord, or if their discord name does not match their character name, their build is subject to immediate demolition. '''Do Not Block rare resources:''' * Do not wall off or otherwise block major resource spawns. This includes thralls. '''Bases:''' * Each player is allowed a single base. * When part of a clan, these individual bases may be built in a realistic proximity to clan-designated area or a clan-made outpost. (Clans are considered towns/cities) * Clan-made bases may not exceed the allotted claimed area and outpost (Two points for construction) unless justified in speaking with an admin and declaring RP intent. * Any base in defiance of this rule for clan-made structures is subject for removal. * If you wish to exceed this limit, simply propose a raise to an admin and they will either approve or deny your idea. Remember, we prioritize RP and fun first, so there’s a good chance it will be approved so long as it’s reasonable. * Tier 3 religious shrines are limited to 1 per clan. This means 1 shrine total, not one for every deity. '''Build Limits:''' We have a build limit in place, based on the number of members within a clan. To check, you can use /heatmap to find out how many pieces you are using. * Solo players: 1,000 pieces/750 placeables * 2 player clan: 2,000 pieces/1,000 placeables * 3 player clan: 3,500 pieces/1,250 placeables * 4 player clan: 4,500 pieces/1,500 placeables * 5 player clan: 6,000 pieces/1,750 placeables * 6 player clan: 7,500 pieces/2,000 placeables * 7 player clan: 9,000 pieces/2,250 placeables * 8 player clan: 10,500 pieces/2,500 placeables * 9 player clan: 12,000 pieces/2,750 placeables * 10 player clan (Max): 14,500 pieces/3,500 placeables '''Combat Thrall/Pets:''' * Each individual character may have 4 followers (any mixture of thrall/pets i.e. 3 thrall 1 pet or 1 thrall 3 pets) * Each individual character may have up to 2 Thespian * Such as with the build limit, proposed increases may be granted on a case by case basis. '''NO Map Rooms:''' * A Map Room will be provided at the spawn area F'''action Rules:''' '''This server utilizes the main Factions:''' * Vanghoul * Stormhold * Cold Embrace * Elven Covenant * Elvanor * Felgarth Note: The other 3 maybe be added in the future. '''Characters may wait to choice a faction until they spawn in game:''' Those who wish to learn more of the faction can refer to the Discord page for faction lore in the Lore Library. '''Factions and Clans:''' * All members of a clan must be a member of the clans Faction. This is to make war, battles, groups and such much easier and to create a story with-in your Faction/Clan. * If you have an IC reason, you can switch factions to join another clan outside of your current faction (Contact an admin to do this). '''Disciplinary Rules:''' '''3 Strikes you are out, strikes are at the judgement of the admin team... However there are exceptions to this rule...''' * 1: Offline raiding is an immediate ban * 2: Destruction of any RP Hubs or Admin builds that are not their characters * 3: Hate in any form '''Appeals:''' * Appeals will be brought to the public for a vote. The community will decide if you can return after a ban. This is the most fair way to do this as if you were a cruel person to players they will down vote you. * If the appeal is a result of a direct violation i.e. Player to Player, the victim will decide your fate. '''Compensation from a rule breaker:''' * The admin team will compensate items that the offender destroyed, stole, and or tampered. The victim is responsible for creating a list of the items and sending it to an admin. We will not seek you out for this. Comps have a 72 hour window. After this period you can not claim a comp. '''Consent Sheet and RP/PvP Exceptions:''' * Our server has consent sheets which bypass certain elements of RP for various characters who are either uncomfortable with that form of RP or do not want to participate in it. * Those individuals who revoke certain items on the consent sheet are NOT ABLE TO PARTICIPATE in the revoked elements. (e.g. If you say no to PvP then you cannot participate in PvP. If you say no to death, you cannot cause death.) * The only exception to this is wars and clan based raiding as the consent for such things is based on the clan as a whole. If one person in your clan consents to war and or PvP as a whole then you are equally fair game for these events. '''Clan Based Theft:''' Clan Based Theft: An intentional act of a player/character seeking to obtain material value from a clan with the intent to harm, devastate, and/or cripple a clan based on the acting players own gain of wealth. This does NOT include clan-mates utilizing communal chests, drop chests, or otherwise open clan property for clan members. All clans are required to speak with their suspected members fairly before sending an admin a report of the suspected theft. * Any individual seeking to steal items from a clan they are involved in is required to post a rumor at least 15 minutes prior to the incident declaring the intent to rob the clan. (Must include all characters affected as tags in the rumor.) * These rumors are considered in-character knowledge and based on the information present, can be utilized as a reference for the affected clan. * The acting player intent on robbing must do so with one or more additional clan mates present. (These clan mates cannot be part of the individual(s) ploy to rob the clan.) * Any character found violating this rule will be required to return the stolen items or return a set number of items at a fair amount. (A clan is responsible for showing proof of stolen items. Should no proof exist, no action shall be taken.) Clans are encouraged to have their own rules and judgement for such things but if the admins are needed then we are here. We hope that no one would do this but it does happen. '''Role-play Mod Rules''' Dice-Roll PvP System * This system will only work if both people have consented to it and agreed to that method, if that isn't the case and a single person prefers to fight using the in-game mechanics, the in-game mechanics PvP system will follow. If you wish to start a dice fight you will have to declare your intention. Example: Alexander pulls out a knife (dice PvP intent) * Now it is up to the other player if he wishes to fight using this method. * If he/she AGREES to this method simply write: * (dicePvP accept) * If NOT then simply write: * (PvP accept) * And it will be a normal PvP fight using the in-game mechanics. '''PvP withdraws''' * Once a player initiates PvP they CAN NOT take that intent back. If the other does not wish to PvP then that intent dies with the denial '''Player Based Theft''' * If you wish to steal from another player you must tag them in a rumor on Discord along with what you stole IC (resources, coin, gear, etc.) * This is the same for pick-pocketing * Raiding is only an option if the victim of the raid is online or 1 player of a clan is online * This is also enforced by the Mod itself * Raiding must be annouced in rumors with leaders and or players of the target in Discord. * The rumor must be up for 24 hours before the raid may continue '''Dice-Roll RP and Raids''' * With this consent to the stealing/raiding mechanic of the Mod turned on for you * It is the thief/raider to check the victims consent sheet to ensure they wish to consent to raiding/theft '''''Now that you have made it this far, we invite you to type !i-accept into the welcome room. Doing so signifies you have read and accept our rules and lore. And welcome to this fantastic community and HAVE FUN!'''''